Happily Never After
by xxblaire
Summary: for a group / credit to once upon a time


–**[Fairy Tale World]–**

(Prince Charming rides on a horse along a long stretch of land towards a forest. In the forest, he meets several dwarves gathered around a glass coffin.)

Doc: You're too late.

(Camera pans to Snow White lying inside the coffin.)

Prince Charming: No. No! Open it.

Grumpy: I'm sorry, she's gone.

Prince Charming: At least let me say goodbye.

(The dwarves remove the lid of the coffin. Prince Charming kisses Snow White, which causes the sleeping curse to be broken. A pulse of magic spreads throughout the land. She wakes up and gasps.)

Snow White: You… You found me.

Prince Charming: Did you ever doubt I would?

Snow White: Truthfully, the glass coffin gave me pause.

Prince Charming: Well, you never have to worry. I will always find you.

Snow White: Do you promise?

(Scene switches to their wedding.)

Prince Charming: I do.

Priest: And do you, Snow White, promise to take this man to be your husband, and love him for all eternity?

Snow White: I do.

Priest: I now pronounce you husband and wife.

(There is a round of applause. Snow White and Prince Charming lean in for a kiss, but are interrupted. Evil Queen enters.)

Evil Queen: Sorry I'm late.

(The Evil Queen approaches the couple. Two guards try to stop her, but she pushes them out of the way with magic.)

Doc: It's the Queen. Run!

(Snow White draws Prince Charming's sword and points it at the Evil Queen.)

Snow White: She's not the Queen anymore. She's nothing more than an evil witch.

Prince Charming: No, no, no. Don't stoop to her level. There's no need.

(Prince Charming takes the sword from Snow White.)

Prince Charming: You're wasting your time. You've already lost. And I will not let you ruin this wedding.

Evil Queen: Oh, I haven't come here to ruin anything. On the contrary, dear, I've come to give you a gift.

Snow White: We want nothing from you.

Evil Queen: But you shall have it! My gift to you is this happy, happy day. But tomorrow, my real work begins. You've made your vows, now I make mine. Soon, everything you love, everything all of you love, will be taken from you. Forever. And out of your suffering, will rise my victory. I shall destroy your happiness, if it is the last thing I do.

(The Evil Queen turns around and heads for the door. Prince Charming calls after her.)

Prince Charming: Hey!

(The Queen turns around. Prince Charming throws his sword at her, but she dissipates before it hits her. The remaining people at the wedding nervously talk amongst themselves, and Prince Charming and Snow White hug. The camera zooms out to show the prince and Snow White as illustrations in a book.)

–**[Real World]–**

(A young boy, Henry, is seen with the book containing Snow White and Prince Charming on his lap. The boy is on a bus that is headed to Boston.)

Woman (Pocahontas): That a good book?

Henry: This? It's more than just a book.

Woman: Oh?

Announcement: Boston, South Station. Thank you for riding Greyhound.

Behind him, an WOMAN steps off the bus. She sees Henry all

alone. Walks up, concerned.

WOMAN (Snow White): Are you lost, honey?

Henry looks up at the kindly woman and smiles.

HENRY: Oh no, I'm fine.

But the old woman isn't so sure. She's nervous for this kid.

WOMAN: You're traveling alone? All the way from Maine?

HENRY: Do it all the time, was just

visiting my Grandma.

WOMAN: Are your parents here to pick you up?

Henry looks around. Nods at a black TOWN CAR at the street

exit. A DRIVER chats on his BLUE TOOTH in the front seat.

HENRY: They're off at one of their fancy balls. They sent their driver. That's Albert. (yells out) Hey Albert! (then to the woman) Thanks for your concern, ma'am.

Henry heads toward the Town Car. The old lady shrugs and

moves off. He walks up to the Town Car. The driver keeps chatting on his blue tooth. Henry sneaks a look over his shoulder... the woman is gone... Henry walks right past the car. He heads to the street corner. Sees a parked yellow cab. Henry raps on the window. The driver rolls it down as Henry rifles through his bag and pulls out a VISA.

HENRY: You take credit cards?

The driver nods. And Henry opens the door. Gets in.

Shawn: Where to, kid?


End file.
